Marcus
Marcus is a rotund business man hailing from the ''Borderlands ''franchise. He sells weaponry, specifically guns, and only wants all of the money the Multiverse can offer. The player playing Marcus chose him on October 17, 2014 when he returned after an extended hiatus from the board. Background Marcus has a very shaded history. He arrived on Pandora as an arms dealer allied with either the Dahl or Atlas corporations, he can't remember, nor does he care, which. When the planet finally woke up, and all of the deadly native life awoke from hibernation, the corporations left pretty quickly, leaving behind all of their workers, including Marcus. As rumors of a vault left behind by the Eridians, the business man saw an opportunity to sell weapons to all of the Vault Hunters, nearly monopolizing the market on the planet through use of gun vending machines. He worked well and was prosperous until Hyperion moved in and tried to wedge their way into his market. This caused Marcus to relocate from New Haven to Sanctuary and join the Crimson Raiders to assist in overthrowing Handsome Jack. He however, being greedy, started selling guns from Sanctuary to a group of bandits known as the Bloodshots as well as selling to the Crimson Raiders, the former began worshiping him as a god. After the Vault Hunters defeated Handsome Jack, Marcus went to the Bloodshot Ramparts to see the shrine they had built to him. Upon "sacrificing" some old guns to himself, he noticed a phenomenon he had never seen before. Approaching it, he was sucked into the Multiverse. At first, Marcus was very confused, but he realized he had a lot more planets, which meant a lot more people, to sell guns to. Involvement Entry Marcus was pulled into the Multiverse by an unexplained phenomenon at the base of his statue on Pandora. He appeared in the Sea of Moondust, close to the Mall of the Multiverse, where he met an old friend Mordecai. His meeting with Mordecai revealed that the Multiverse drew people from alternate versions of the universes they had been drawn from, Marcus having known a different Mordecai on Pandora. This left Marcus confused, yet he kept going, realizing his business was lost and had to be rebuilt. Exploring the moon and drinking to save his sanity after an unwelcome vacation, Marcus found passage to the Lunar Flotilla. A gas bomb collided with the bus he was on and the rest of the story is fuzzy. Probably a bad dream. Rebuilding an Empire Realizing he was, indeed, overweight, Marcus decided to lose weight. While he was doing so, he met up with Scooter, who had become a personal trainer at a gym in the Flotilla. Months passed and Marcus was successful, but fell into a deep depression. He soon regained the weight at a party intended to celebrate his accomplishment, which pulled him out of his depression. When he left the gym for the last time, Scooter followed him out, and went to reclaim his bus. The salesman realized he should hire locals to scavenge weapons for him so he could build his business again. This led him to create a bounty board at the Tower of Twilight, leading a yordle named Rumble into his employment. They scavenged a warehouse towards the edge of the warehouse district for operational weaponry of the ballistic projectile variety. The two ended up in a firefight with Mr. Jakobs, the owner of the warehouse, and some of his elite warriors. The two prevailed, and left on good terms, but Marcus had lost his psychos and the bandit that had followed him into the Multiverse. Marcus met the devil and made a deal. With Mephistopheles, Marcus met up with Mordecai, and together, after a few cigars, they had birthed the Conglomerate, an economic faction with... Shady intent. The fat man also met a spunky young girl in a junkyard. She soon was pulled into the faction as well. Marcus now spends his time keeping the Forum updated and running or traveling around the Multiverse looking for territory that could benefit him and his allies. In his travels he turned his eyes towards Isle Delfino, seeing some great value there, having roped Mordecai into joining in his takeover. He also started to attempt to set up a presence in the Fourth District of Traverse Town with Ella, but she got lost in the crowd. Undeterred, the businessman continued on his mission. His travels and business didn't go unnoticed. Tyber Zann of the Phoenixes soon learned of his presence and the two struck up a deal. What Marcus didn't know was his delivery would pull him into a conflict with the New Valorians. Powers and Capabilities Marcus himself tends to stay out of fights, sending followers to fight for him. He will, however, assist his minions in their strive to win. Currently, his posse consists of Scooter, the bus of legend, and a bodyguard hired from Mordecai's company. Scooter has the ability to become the best Noir detective the Multiverse has ever known, but first must get extremely drunk. Quotes "Eh?" Trivia * He was Mad Moxxi's third husband. * He once lost a lot of weight, but enjoys being fat. * There is a running gag to have Marcus become a Magical Girl. See Also * Royce, another character played by the same player. External Links * Stats Category:Player Characters